Various fluids such as medications and nutritional fluids are delivered to human or animal patients by dispensing from a syringe. For example, the enteral delivery of formula, breast milk, nutritional supplements, medication and the like to neonatal infants may utilize syringes for manual delivery or automated delivery using a syringe pump. Syringes conforming to the new ENFit design standard (ISO 80369-3) may include a female connector with ribs that is configured for receiving a male coupling surrounded by a fully threaded collar for engagement with the ribs, thereby limiting connection and disconnection between the female connector of the syringe and the male coupling to rotational or twisting movement. Thus, to connect or disconnect one of the male coupling and collar with the female connector and ribs of the syringe, one of the male coupling and collar or female connector and ribs must rotate relative to the other of the male coupling and collar or female connector and ribs. In some example forms, a slip-fit connection can be used between the female connector and the male coupling, however, there's no certainty that the connection is secure.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to enteral couplers and the coupling features thereof for coupling with syringes. It is to the provision of enteral couplers having coupling features meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.